The Wizarding World of Hetalia
by Randamir
Summary: A collection of Short Stories that take place in a Human Hetalia AU in Hogwarts! Of course, hilarity ensues, and the usual craziness these guys get up to won't stop just because they are human here. Requests are currently open.
1. Introduction

Hello there, all! This is Randamir, finally putting her good 'ol fanfiction account to use for something other than fangirling over other fantastic writers who trump my skills by a longshot. I'm sure you all are wondering:

WHO IS THIS DUDE AND WHY AREN'T THEY WRITING ANYTHING YET?

Well, first, don't you wanna know what I plan to be writing about?

These one-shots and short stories that take place in a Human!Hetalia AU (alternate universe) where all the countries are human and are currently wizards and witches taking classes in Hogwarts. Woohoo! The original Golden Trio, or any of the other students of Harry Potter you came to love will not be around, either.

The main point of this is to get inspired by you, actually. These will all be short little stories, some will be ideas from me, and others will be from YOU. I will be taking some requests, which is why I need you all to review. Keep in mind, however, I do have some guidelines for what you are allowed to request.

The first thing is that I would like you to keep in mind is that I will not respond, reply, or write all of the requests or prompts. I will write about the ones that inspire me the most, and I've seen how creative people are and have no doubt I will be busy. But still, I need you all to respect that I am not your personal writer. I have a life of my own that is busy and I will write when I have the time, and I will write what I want to.

The second is that I'd rather shipping be kept to a minimum. You can request MINOR shipping (I.E., nothing more than kissing) and I will tolerate most shippings, but there are some I just won't write for. AmeCan, RusAme, are a few that I can name off the top of my head that I just won't do. Sorry, guys.

Since this is a Harry Potter/Hetalia Human AU, you guys need to tell me what house you would like the characters to be in, if you care. I have my own defaults for most of them, and if you don't tell me what house the characters you want me to write are in, then I'll put them in whatever house I like them to be in. If it matters to you, remember to tell me!

I am also not going to write OCs. I don't think I would be able to, I wouldn't know their personalities well enough, anyway.

Let's keep these clean. I will not write anything that would be considered over a T rating. No exceptions. Just…no. I'd rather keep these stories available to all readers, without making any of them uncomfortable, and frankly, I don't want to write anything past the point of kissing.

So, give me ideas and I will get to writing! If I decide to write something based on a prompt or request, the person who requested it will get a shout-out in the beginning of the chapter unless you don't want to be recognized for your idea. If not, I'll simply write that you wished to remain anonymous.

That seems to be everything that I can think of right now. Any ideas from anyone would be much appreciated. Hope to share some of my writing with you all soon!


	2. Snowfall

_This is a short story that I thought of a little while ago. The main characters here are Arthur Kirkland (England, Slytherin) and Alfred F. Jones (America, Gryffindor). Alfred is the seeker of the Gryffindor team (while Arthur is simply rubbish at flying altogether), and this short probably takes place around their fourth year at Hogwarts. There is hinted USUK, but nothing more than that. And since we do have Iggy over here, naturally there will be a bit of cursing, but it isn't too bad_

_Plot Summary: Alfred has asked Arthur to meet up with him after classes. He never told Arthur why he had to wait in the snow, though. Arthur's annoyed, but Alfred hopes that what he wants to show Artie will be worth the trouble._

* * *

><p>Arthur let out another annoyed huff, wrapping his green and silver scarf tighter around his neck in order to keep himself warmer. Normally he didn't mind the cold so much, but while he was waiting for Alfred to show up there wasn't much else to focus on other than the weather.<p>

Dark clouds loomed over all of Hogwarts, and Arthur was sure it was going to start snowing soon. Just why the hell did Alfred want to meet up here, _outside,_ when it was bloody _freezing? _Besides, hadn't the American always hated the cold? What was so important?

The lone Slytherin checked his watch again before clapping his gloved hands together and rubbing them for any extra shred of warmth. Alfred was late _again. _Why was he not surprised?

At this rate Arthur was bound to get a cold before the blue-eyed blonde even showed up!

"Hey, Artie!"

Arthur turned toward the Gryffindor student running towards him with that same dopey smile that never seemed to leave his face. Arthur, on the other hand, was practically glaring daggers at Alfred.

"About bloody time you showed up!" Arthur huffed in annoyance. "You're late! You were the one who wanted to meet up in the cold after classes and then have the audacity to be tardy _again_?"

Alfred actually blushed slightly, raising one hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. He was giving Arthur a shy and embarrassed looking smile. In all honesty it was a face Arthur never expected the usually loud and obnoxious American to have and it took him by surprise.

"Yeah…" Alfred started, voice trailing off a bit. "Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was, and I had forgotten where I had left my broom…" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, still irked and not quite believing the other blonde until his green eyes fell on the broom the Gryffindor was holding.

"Why did you bring the broom?" Arthur asked, tipping his head to the side for a moment before thinking of a reason. His eyes narrowed accusingly as he started glaring at Alfred again. "Oh, you brought me out here so you could show off again? All the way out in the bleeding cold because I'm rubbish at flying at you know it?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. "No! No, no, no no!" he started waving his arms about frantically as if it would help him display his point. "No! I…uh…I just wanted to take you for a ride…I thought it would be fun." His voice got quieter as he continued talking and remembered how completely cheesy that sounded. Arthur's gaze softened as he realized that Alfred was being truthful.

"…" Arthur stared at him for a minute, not exactly sure how to respond to that. "Oh…" ended up being the utterly intelligent response. "A-alright then…" The green-eyed blonde blinked a few times before walking towards Alfred, who was now smiling like an idiot once again. He was dressed in full out Quidditch gear, actually, somehow knowing that Arthur was going to say yes. The teen was a lot more intelligent than he let on, Arthur knew that much.

Something about letting Alfred down, seeing the smile fade off his face like it would if Arthur had said no…

…he didn't want to be the one to do that. Sure, he was an annoying prick at best, but it's not like Arthur hates him.

The green eyed Slytherin let out another annoyed sigh before standing over the broom behind Alfred. His heart was thumping. He bloody _hated_ flying on these things! Why did he agree to this, anyway?

"Ready?" Alfred asked, excitement raising his voice louder than he had intended it to be.

"Let's just get this over with already," Arthur muttered under his breath, clutching the broomstick tightly and closing his eyes, savoring the few moments he had left where his feet would feel solid ground. Soon enough the ground disappeared from underneath the Briton and his legs flailed a bit before landing on the footrests on the end of the broom.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut even more than they already were, hands gripping the wooden broomstick tightly as he tried to ignore what felt like his stomach being left on the ground as they lifted off and started flying. He felt the wind starting to whistle in his ears, sending his hair and his cloak flying around uncontrollably. There were several instances where he thought he would fall off the broom, but since his grip was almost strong enough to crack the wood, it didn't happen.

The green-eyed blonde felt Alfred shifting and the speed they were flying at seemed to slow a slight bit.

"You okay, dude?" he asked, voice still clear even over the sound of air and Arthur's beating heart.

"I think I left my stomach back at Hogwarts," Arthur replied, groaning slightly. "Can we go back and get it?"

The broom slowed down more until the pair of wizards were hovering just up above the school. Alfred shifted on the broom once again, now able to see that Arthur wasn't even looking at the view.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad," he joked, though it was easy to tell Arthur wasn't exactly so enthusiastic about flying, or even hovering. How many times had Alfred made fun of him for being afraid of heights?

But the view was amazing. It was something that Alfred wanted to share with Arthur. He had pretty much made it his heroic quest to be the first one to put a real smile on the Arthur's face. Not just that smirk that was there sometimes, a kind of smug "I-know-something-you-don't" look, but a real smile.

Alfred flipped himself around on the broom so he was facing Arthur, who still had his eyes shut tight.

"Just open your eyes, Artie!" Alfred pleaded. "I'll be right here. You aren't gonna fall. So will you look? Just for a second?"

"Hmmph," the teen let out another annoyed _hurrumph_ before begrudgingly opening his eyes. Green met blue for just a moment before Arthur processed that he was staring right at Alfred, who was now facing him. A slight red came over his cheeks, unnoticed since it was cold and both of their faces were flushed as is. He blinked again, then adverted his stare, making the mistake of looking down.

They were higher up than Arthur had expected. Before he realized what he was doing, the green-eyed teen let out a startled yelp and immediately grabbed onto the nearest thing…which happened to be a surprised Alfred. Arthur was practically hugging the Gryffindor student, and the effect was immediate. Alfred's face became an interesting shade of red, and pretty soon Arthur had realized what was happening and his own face became the same color as he pushed away from Alfred.

"Oh my-!" he started. "God, Alfred, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- I didn't realize how high up we were- you were right there. Bloody hell, that was embarrassing…" Arthur almost started rambling uncharacteristically until as he glanced off to the side and noticed something.

The view was beautiful. A light, yet fluffy snow had started falling, which he hadn't noticed before since he had been busy trying to shut out the feeling of air rushing past him. Already, the grounds of the school were covered in snow. The old fashioned architecture of Hogwarts and the falling snow made it all seem like a painting.

Alfred noticed where Arthur had started staring, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah, it's pretty, isn't it?" he mentioned, almost feeling a small tug to poke fun at the stunned expression on Arthur's face. "I actually found it when I got lost for a while during one of our Quidditch matches." Alfred chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Oh I can imagine that," Arthur replied, and Alfred swore that he was smiling. It was small, but it was a smile, and no matter what the green-eyed teen said to pretend it wasn't, Alfred wouldn't believe him. "It seems just like you to get off track in the middle of a Quidditch game. One second you will be chasing the Golden Snitch, then snowflakes the next.

Green eyes met blue once again, though both were brighter than they had been before. For a while they just stared at each other, both giving small yet warm smiles. A breeze was blowing, sending snowflakes spiraling around the two. The moment was perfect.

…

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Alfred joked, breaking the moment and earning himself an annoyed smirk.

"Go to hell, you wanker."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Alfred. You just had to kill the moment! So this is the first short-story that I have posted, and I hope that people liked it. Normally I wouldn't write things with shipping for my own enjoyment...but these two...are just...GAH. With Arthur a Slytherin and Alfred a Gryffindor, I think it's that much more adorable.<em>

_So that's Randamir, signing off for the day! Hopefully I will add some more stories for everyone soon!_


End file.
